As for a storage location for data of an information processing device, a solid state drive (SSD) with a nonvolatile semiconductor memory such as a NAND-type flash memory mounted thereon has been attracting attention.
In the SSD, a plurality of flash memory chips are mounted as a storage location for data. Such a flash memory chip may generate a block (hereinafter, referred to as a “bad block”) that cannot be used as a memory area because of a lot of errors or the like.
Therefore, a technology for managing bad blocks, and controlling writing of data depending on the bad blocks has been developed for the SSD.
In the SSD, a flash memory chip or a flash memory board is replaced, removed, and so on as necessary. In the conventional technology, when a flash memory chip or a flash memory board mounted on the SSD is replaced, removed, and so on, it is difficult to perform a processing appropriate for a certain situation for example because inconsistency occurs in managed location information of bad blocks.